Cellular hypersensitivity has been studied by leukocyte migration in patients with endometrial adenocarcinoma and adenomatous hyperplasia. A high incidence of cellular hypersensitivity has been found in these patients. Studies concerning leukocyte migration inhibition and lymphocytotoxicity in patients with ovarian carcinoma are in progress. Isolation and characterization of membrane antigens derived from tissue culture cell lines of ovarian carcinoma and squamous cell carcinoma of the cervix are being performed.